Richter than Pearls
by Samsapoping
Summary: Ash goes back to Twinleaf Town to see an old friend of his. To his surprise, he finds out that Dawn is a multimillionaire. Is the coordinator's life still the same or has fame and riches controlling her? Will Team Rocket rob the cash? Pearlshipping
1. Chapter 1: Return to Twinleaf

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Twinleaf Town**

Ash's POV

It had been two years. Two years since I first went to this peaceful town of Sinnoh. Two years since my journey through my sixth journey to becoming a Pokemon Master was halfway finished. Lastly, it was two years since I departed from the love of my life, Dawn.

"I bet you can't wait to see Piplup! Right Pikachu?" I smiled at my buddy who was resting on my right shoulder.

"Pika!" My partner squeaked happily.

"We'll be there in a few moments!" I said cheerfully.

The sun was shining down at our side of the planet, illuminating the darkness to nothing. Large fields of grass were divided by four different paths as we walked to the center of the cross. I stopped the moment that the biggest house of the town came into view. With the outside beige colored with many windows all over the building, I smile was spread to my face.

"There it is!" I said happily.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered as she jumped onto the ground.

I began to run towards Dawn's house with Pikachu in front of me. If I knew Dawn well, she would be at two areas. One was either the backyard where there's her own battlefield to train with her pokemon or battle her mother Johanna. Or upstairs in her bedroom where she is spending most of her time fixing her hair. If she wasn't in either places, Johanna would be there. Since it was close to lunch time, I could spend some time with the former top coordinator. After a long journey in Unova, I decided to take a break of adventuring and finally get a secret out. I should have revealed the secret two years ago, but Brock was with me. Also, I bought the blunette a gift that she would enjoy. A little gift from the Kanto region.

"Pika?" Pikachu stopped at a sign as I passed him.

"Huh?" I halted.

I turned around and saw Pikachu looking at a small sign that was near the near the house. As soon as I read the sign, my heart kind of sank a little.

"For Sale?" I gasped.

Those words got processed in my head as U knew what the sign meant. Dawn no lived in the lovely house. I couldn't believed it and started to wonder what the heck happened. Was there an insurance problem with the house? Was there a new neighbor who was annoying? Is Dawn poor? I had no clue and I wanted to find one.

"Let's go find out why Dawn moved." I told Pikachu.

"Pika." My pal nodded as he jumped back onto my shoulder.

"Pi?"

"You hear something Pikachu?" I asked.

The sound of a moving vehicle was heard as it grew louder and louder. I turned around and saw a white limousine driving towards us. I quickly went onto the grass and watched the cool car passing by. The limo was a stretch type of those fancy vehicles. There were two doors on the side of the limo that I spotted. Since I was on the right side of the path, I saw there was a right seat in the front row, but there was another door by the opposite end of the vehicle. The hundred inch length limousine was preventing Pikachu and I from viewing the celebrity inside with its' black shield windows. As we watched the cool vehicle drive away from us and Dawn's house, I became curious to see who was in the limo.

"What's a celebrity doing in Twinleaf?" I scratched my chin.

"Pika?" My buddy wondered.

"Looks like the limo's heading to the south part of town." I guessed.

"We should check what's going on. Maybe Johanna and Dawn are greeting this celebrity." I added.

With the tire tracks guiding me, I ran along the trail. Eager to meet this famous person. In my head, I was praying he/she was a Pokemon Master so that I would have the honor of battling him/her.

* * *

**Twinleaf Town: South**

"THIS IS WHERE THE TRAIL LED US?" I gasped, staring at the incredible site.

In front of us, rested a magnificent looking mansion. The HUGE building was covered with white paint and was about the size of a large school. There were two floors in this fancy home and had six windows, both sides of the front view of the house. A midnight blue colored roof covered the top of the mansion in case of any storm or disaster. On the western side was where the closed garage door was with the super stretch limousine resting inside. A twin set of ten foot doors were the gateway into the mansion, but there was a problem for us. We were forty feet away from the house unable to get in. In front of Pikachu and I was a large black gate preventing us to enter the front yard. To make it even more secure,two brick walls bordered the mansion's perimeter and above next to both sides of the gate were security cameras watching Pikachu and I. With the cameras locked on to us, security guards were watching our every move.

I turned to the right a little and found a speaker with a red button underneath it. Guessing that it was an intercom system, I went up and pressed the button.

**"Buzz!"**

"Yes?" A man's voice responded.

"What do you want?" He replied a little rudely.

"N-nothing! I'm just a visitor from Pallet Town." I said, holding onto the red button.

"You're from Kanto I assume." The man said.

"That's right. Who lives here?" I asked.

"Read the plague to your right." The man answered.

I turned to my right and on the right wall next to me was a golden plague with the answers I wanted.

"Mrs. Johanna Berlitz and Lady DAWN BERLITZ!" I screamed with disbelief.

"PIKAKA?" Pikachu gasped.

"Dawn has a last name?" I cried.

"THAT WAS HER LIMO?"

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**

* * *

**I'm planning on having a legendary pokemon for Dawn, but what pokemon should Dawn have?**

**A. Darkrai**

**B. Shaymin**

**C. Mew**

**D. Giratina**

* * *

**You decide!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch is Relaxing

**Remember to vote for what legendary pokemon you want Dawn to have!**

**Choices are back at Chapter One!**

* * *

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

My mind was in another planet while I was staring at the golden plague. Engraved above where it said, "House of Berlitz" were two people that I met when I arrived in Sinnoh two years ago. The first person was the mother of the girl that I'm in love with, Johanna Berlitz. A kind mother who somehow reminds me of my own mom. They're both pretty, sweet, and they both have a pokemon with them most of the time. Johanna has a Glameow and Umbreon and my mother has a Mr. Mime, but my mom calls him Mimey. Unlike my mom, Johanna knows how to battle. She became a Top Coordinator with the help of Glameow.

Lastly, the second name was the reason why I was stunned just by reading it. Dawn Berlitz, the loving daughter of Johanna. My Sinnoh companion when I first arrived to this nice region. If it wasn't for Team Rocket stealing Pikachu, I wouldn't have met the beautiful blunette. Dawn saved my buddy from the fiends and guided Pikachu back to me. We had traveled through Dawn's home region for a year and I got a ton of tricks from the young coordinator for future adventures. With Dawn's cuteness, intelligence, and kind spirit locked within my memories, I have been feeling something warm in my soul.

The thought of Dawn being rich made my face blush. The vision of her in a limousine wearing her beautiful Grand Festival dress made me want to see her more. I haven't seen her yet and I was so happy for her. Besides all the joy I had, there was one major question I held in my brain. How the heck did Dawn become rich? Did she win the lottery, won a sweepstakes, or was it something else instead of money. The sudden thought of Dawn winning the Grand Festival in another region made me smile even more. I knew that standing outside the gate wouldn't answer my questions. I needed to get inside.

* * *

**Meanwhile inside the mansion**

Unknown POV

"Lady Berlitz, your lunch is served." A man said.

A tall man with a British accent entered my room while holding a tray that had my noon time snack. He was bald and was about the same size as my mom. The man wore a black suit with matching black pants and brown shoes.

"Thanks Sebastian." I said to my butler.

"And please, just call me Dawn." I responded to my higher class name.

"You may put it on the night stand." I pointed to the stand to the left side of my bed.

Ever since I won the Hoenn Grand Festival a year ago, the media has been following me around. After two months of my return to Sinnoh, another chapter of my life was being written. While I was having lunch with Piplup, my mom went into the house that we were currently living in with the mail. Along with an issue of Coordinator's monthly with my pokemon and I on the cover, a flier for a sweepstakes to win twenty million pokedollars was in the mail pile. I checked it out, read the rules, and saw that I didn't need to make a purchase, no credit card was required, Sinnoh resident, and you had to be the age of ten or above. I decided to enter just for giggles, but I wasn't laughing when I won. I was jumping with joy along with my mom so much that Piplup had to use Bubblebeam to calm us down. With the news about my richness, competing in some Super Contests, and we moved into the lovely mansion, my life became almost perfect.

The new bedroom that I was living in was triple the size larger than my old room back at my old house. The walls were sky blue painted with some pictures of my pokemon and I hanging on the western and eastern walls. Filling up some major space in the room was my new twin sized bed. The eastern wall was the most important wall in my room besides where my bed was. 1/3 of the wall was made for a walk-in closet. Above my small bureau, hung all of my many contest dresses, all set for a future contest. The opposite side from where I was laid a wide table with a high definition, 22 inch, silver flat screen television on top. A pot of flowers were set near the edge of the table, leaving some space for anything else. Lastly, I now had my own bathroom on the far left side. Inside, contained all my beauty products and hairbrushes lying on my vanity table, a shower, and a six foot tall mirror to admire myself into. The northern side of my room was a screen door was the gate to my small balcony for a nice view of the front yard.

Resting at the center to the western wall was me towering on a mattress with a full sheet of pink protecting it from being wet. I wasn't really hungry as I was laying on my bed on my stomach. My sapphire eyes were glued to the screen of my partially new pink laptop that I got a few months ago. The laptop had a twelve inch screen, the ability to get Wi-Fi, and wireless internet. My eyes were scanning the text on the screen while my right index finger was moving the little arrow cursor with the touch pad.

"Mostly fan mail." I said to myself while checking my e-mail.

A list of electronic messages were displayed in a internet browser as I was scrolling down the list, reading the topic messages and the fans who sent them. Thanks to the media's loud mouth, my inbox increases by over ten messages a day. Most of them were usually fans either saying, "hello," or, invitations to their birthday party. Other messages I get are usually from boys who want me to go on a date with them or be their girlfriend. I reject them immediately for two reasons. I don't know them and I'm not interested. The person I want for my first kiss has to love Piplup and I. The person I want to marry is sitting on my night stand, watching as I click my mouse and Piplup sleeping next to me.

"How's Piplup's lunch coming along?" I asked Sebastian.

"His poffins should arrive here momentary." My butler answered.

"Good." I said with a grin, stroking my partner on the side of me.

"I also came to inform you that Mrs. Johanna and Glameow have returned a few minutes ago from her errands." Sebastian said.

"Thanks for the info!" I responded.

"Feel free to take a break." I kindly smiled at my butler.

"Gee, thanks! I still have to prepare Johanna's lunch sadly." Sebastian hung his head down a little.

"I'm sure my mom would be alright if you relax a little." I said.

I watched my loyal butler leave my room to the south side as I shut my laptop down. My vision took a glance over at what my lunch was for the day. Both on a plate were a red soda can called Dr. Pika and a nutritious peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I grabbed the sandwich and took a bite out of it. With my teeth crunching the soft food into tiny pieces and drifting on my tongue, my taste buds were satisfied as my legs were dangling up. Sebastian did a fine job on my meal as I took a minute on my sandwich. I wiped my lips with a napkin once the sandwich was swallowed and took the can of Dr. Pika. Since it was a beautiful day and I didn't want to wake up my sleeping partner, I slowly got off of my bed and head out to the balcony. I slid the screen door open, snapped the soda can in order to open it, and took a sip of the refreshing liquid.

"Ahhh..." I sighed, opening my eyes.

The sun was shining down on the mansion's grounds, giving me and all life some vitamin D. I glanced down at the view before me as I felt the smooth breeze blow my long sapphire colored hair like a feather. Since my window was the second window to the left at the front side of the mansion, I had a nice view of the town. A large driveway was connected to the house from the other side of the gate. Small fields of grass covered some parts of the yard, making it have some life instead of one big area of tar.

"Looks like a fan of mine wants to meet me." I smiled, taking another sip.

"Let's see if he has any pokemon." I said while grabbing a pair of binoculars that were sitting near the TV.

The portable viewing device was black and had some pretty cool features. According to the store where I bought the binoculars, the owner of had them last was a Team Rocket member a few years ago. The team who had a mediocre group of three who kept pestering my boyfriend and I two years ago.

I looked into the binoculars, leaned against the balcony's railing, and saw a little of my soon to be guest. I clicked the zoom in button on the side and got a better view. The kid looked like he was about my height was standing barely in my sight, but his small pokemon was standing in front of the gate. A quick glimpse of the cute yellow mouse with red cheeks made me recognized the pokemon in a heartbeat.

"Awesome, a Pikachu!" I said with a smile, knowing that Piplup may have a little play date with the rodent.

"WHAT THE..."

The trainer revealed himself to my eyes from four yards away from the mansion. My heart jumped at the familiar face of a dear friend. Just looking at his chocolate colored eyes and black messy hair made my cheeks boil up with love. The boy standing at the gate was the same boy in the picture on my night stand. Although, he was wearing a blue jacket with two bottom pockets in front instead of a black jacket with a yellow stripe that he wore two years ago. He also had a slightly different cap on his head. The only difference the new cap had compared to the old one was just the front part being white instead of black. The boy was none other than my secret crush, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.

"Why is Ash in Sinnoh and how did he find out where I live now?" I wondered, forming up a bunch of questions in my noggin.

Now wasn't a good time for guessing answers as I saw the gate open up for the Kanto trainer. My heart began pumping as fast as Pachirisu could run as I ran back into my room. I wished that Ralph the security guard at the gate stalled Ash a few more minutes. If I knew that he was coming, I would have gotten ready. He was currently heading his way to the front door and my hair wasn't ready to seduce him of my beauty. I needed to take a shower, but there was no time. I needed a diversion.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"PIKAPI!"

"TEAM ROCKET, BRING ME BACK PIKACHU!" I heard Ash shout.

I turned around and saw a hot air balloon soaring over the mansion. Just by looking at the curled up cat tail in front of me, I smiled at it. For once, a grin spread across my face to the old clowns. At the same time, Pikachu needed my help if he was the only pokemon Ash brought. Suddenly, I came up with an idea to stop Team Rocket without me doing it.

"The boys could use the training." I said as I brought out my smartphone from my pocket.

I sat on to the right side of my bed, turned my phone on, and began to text a quick message. Any celebrity knows one important rule in life. You need a strong defense to aid you! If not, the crowd of fans may eat you like sharks and auction some of your stuff on the internet. For me, I hired two handsome men to be my bodyguards. Not only they were skilled guards, but they were skilled trainers as well. Although they only have one pokemon each, they battle great together.

"Prepare for trouble!" I heard the woman grunt reciting a motto.

"Somethings never change." I chuckled, typing the last few letters of my message.

"Done!"

* * *

**Paka and Uji,**

**Intruders are floating outside my room. Since Piplup is sleeping and I need to take a shower, go to the front yard and save a Pikachu from them. My boyfriend is outside the mansion and he owns the Pikachu. You may both battle him, but DON'T hurt him! Word of warning, he is a strong trainer.**

**Good Luck!**

* * *

I sent the message to my bodyguards, turned my phone off, and continued into my bathroom. The mirror in the room reflected what I was wearing. My hair was tied up a little by two yellow barrettes and I was wearing my usual white beanie hat with the pink pokeball symbol. A crimson scarf was wrapped around my neck, hanging a little on my tiny chest. My right arm wrist had my red poketech strapped around while my other wrist was wearing a charm bracelet with two beads together. A new accessory that was around my right index finger was a pearl ring. Covering my really stomach were a black tank top and a pink mini-skirt that went down to my hips. Lastly, my skinny legs had on a pair of long black socks and my usual pink boots.

Since today was a day of relaxation for me, I decided to just wear my old clothes. Now that my crush was here, my outfit needed to be updated to what I wear mostly when I finished soaking up my body. I closed the door, turned on the shower to warm up the water, and took off my clothes, eagerly waiting to get my shower over so I could see Ash.

"Pretty soon Ash, you will witness this young flower bloom and she will give you poison ivy."

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**

* * *

**I am planning on doing a crossover where Ash, Dawn, and Brock meet Platinum. (Dawn's manga counterpart)**

* * *

**Deadline for voting: N/A**


	3. Chapter 3: Like A Boss!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**WARNING: Chapter contains some Nudity! READ AT OWN RISK!  
**

* * *

**Outside the Mansion**

Ash's POV

"PIKAPI!"

"Hang on Pikachu!" I called out to my buddy.

The fiends were holding my buddy in a electric proof container in their evil hands. They were the same people who have been following me since the incident I caused in the Viridian City Pokemon Center back when I first started my new life as a Pokemon Trainer. The woman had emerald colored eyes and she had long purple redish hair. Her name was Jessie. Her human partner James also had green eyes, but he had blue hair that reached his neck. Lastly, a talking Meowth was the one holding my pal in his pal. Together, they were part of a team who try to steal pokemon. They called themselves, Team Rocket.

"Relax Twerp! You can still get your autograph." Jessie smirked.

"We just want Pikachu!" Meowth said.

"I'm not going in without my best buddy!" I shouted, taking out a pokeball.

"Go Unfe..."

I was about to summon one of the pokemon that I caught from Unova, when I saw a felt a strong gust of wind coming from the front doors of the mansion. Team Rocket felt the wind as the basket swung roughly away from the balcony, almost blowing the villains out of their balloon.

"AAAHHHHH!" The cat screamed.

"PIKA PIKA..."

* * *

**Inside the mansion: Dawn's Room**

Normal POV

"PIPLUP!"

The blue penguin got awakened by a glass container knocking him off of his master's bed. With his head in pain due to landing on the hard wood of the floor, Piplup rubbed his noggin and got on his feet. He turned to his right and hung his mouth open at who he spotted. He ran to his yellow unconscious friend and tried to free him from his glass cage. He charged up his beak and used Peck at the glass a few times, shattering the container to pieces. With Pikachu resting on the floor, Piplup decided to find out why his old friend was in the glass. He ran out to the balcony for his answer.

* * *

Ash's POV

"Oh no!" Meowth cried.

"PIKACHU!" I cried.

"I'M COMING!" I ran to the door.

"No you're not!" I heard a man's voice.

"Huh?" I gasped, looking down at the front door.

An orange otter pokemon was standing in front of me, preventing my entrance to the house. It was a Buizel, a water pokemon. Back during my Sinnoh journey, Dawn caught one of these, but traded it for my Aipom. Behind the otter pokemon were two men who were more than half my size. They were both wearing fancy sunglasses and had short, black hair do. The guy on the left was wearing a red scarf while the right guy wore a green scarf. With the black suits worn, it looked like I was in trouble and probably so with Dawn too.

"At least not for ten minutes." Guy B said, grinning.

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

"I'm Paka and he's Uji." The guy with the red scarf introduced.

"Don't tell me you two are working for Team Rocket?" I said, a little mad.

"**BOOM!"**

I turned around and watched the Meowth hot air balloon blowing and spinning away from the mansion. With Team Rocket screaming "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!", there was one problem dealt with, but who did the deed? Was it Dawn or Johanna?

"Looks like the Boss's Piplup woke up and dealt with them." Paka said.

"Good Job Buizel!" Uji said to the otter pokemon.

"Bui!" The otter turned and gave a thumbs up.

"The Boss?"

"Dawn's your boss?" I gasped.

My brain exploded by what I just heard. Dawn was a boss to these men? I guessed if you have enough money, anything can become yours. Even hiring your own servants to do your bidding. If Dawn hired these guys then I was kind of scared to see the people working for her mother, Johanna.

"Your Pikachu is in her room. We're sure he's in good hands." Uji consoled me.

"And you must be Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Paka said.

"How do you know me?" I gasped some more.

"The Boss told us about you." Paka answered.

"She ordered us to come and get rid of those weaklings you call, Team Rocket." Uji said.

"So that strong wind was from you guys?" I asked.

"Thanks to Buizel's Sonic Boom." Uji said.

"Thanks for your help, but I could have stopped Team Rocket by myself!" I said.

"Prove it!" Uji said.

"We shall have a pokemon tag battle, but since we only have one pokemon each, you may use two of your pokemon." Paka explained.

"Sure! I could use a battle before I battle your boss!" I nodded.

"Don't think that Lady Berlitz will be the same trainer you traveled two years ago." Paka warned.

"She has improved her skills just like her mother." Uji said.

"Follow us!" The men ordered as they guided me somewhere to battle.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Dawn's Room**

Dawn's POV

The feeling of warm water was soothing my rich body as I turned the shower faucet off. Billions of wet organisms were soaking up anything smelly or dirty on my skin. My long hair was cleaned as I could possibly get it for Ash as I took a big piece and lifted my nose, feeling the fresh scent of shampoo filling up my lungs.

"MMMM...Perfect!" I smiled, swinging my hair back.

"Now to change up!" I replied.

I slowly got my feet out of the shower, causing the floor to become wet. I grabbed a light blue towel and use it to dry off my flesh from head to toe. I wrapped the towel around my waist, covering my skinny chest, and proceeded out of the bathroom. Piplup came up to me, chirping like a hungry bird wanting food.

"Good afternoon Sleepyhead!" I said as I got on my knees, petting my partner's head.

"Lup Piplup Piplup!" My penguin chirped frantically, pointing to the bookshelf near the southern door.

"You want to read some pokemon poetry?" I gasped.

"PIPLUP PIPLUP!" Piplup cried.

"For once in my life, I don't have time to read poetry." I said to my partner.

"Ash and Pikachu are..."

The moment I saw who was lying lifelessly on the floor, my towel fell down, exposing my naked body. Lying between broken pieces of glass was my crush's pikachu with his eyes closed.

"PIPLUP!"

"PIKACHU NO!" I screamed, grabbing the mouse.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" I replied, completely worried.

"Pi...ka." Pikachu squeaked weakly as he slowly opened his eyes.

My worry completely switched to relief as I saw the cute rodent wake up. Knowing Piplup's best pal (and future brother) was alive, I gave him a face to embrace. If Pikachu died, I would have the same feelings as his trainer. I would have been heartbroken too because the little guy was how I met my boyfriend. Pikachu is like the pokemon I never had.

"PIKAK...aaaa?" Pikachu squeaked awkwardly at me.

"What's wrong?" I wondered all confused.

Pikachu gave me a really weird look as he was rubbing the back of his head. Was I already seducing the pokemon with the smell of my clean body? I didn't even do my hair yet and I was making my boyfriend's first pokemon was blushing at me. I looked down to the floor and just by seeing my bare feet, I knew why the yellow mouse was staring at me. I WAS STILL NAKED! My face rapidly turned red in embarrassment as I realized what I've done. I scarred not only Pikachu, but also Piplup if he was starring at my butt.

"OH MY ARCEUS! I'M SO SORRY!" I gasped in horror, setting Pikachu on my bed.

"I'LL CHANGE UP NOW!" I consoled the pokemon as I scurried my way into the wide closet.

I closed the twin doors and proceeded to change up.

* * *

**3 Minutes Later**

"Okay! I'm not naked anymore!" I announced, opening the closet doors.

"Pika!" Pikachu squeaked cheerfully.

The clothes that I was wearing were my second style I wore normally. My legs were covered with an extra pair of long black socks, but the rest of my outfit was different. A black wristband with a pink stripe was strapped onto both wrists. A black jacket was worn over a white shirt and I had on a pink mini-skirt similar to the one I had on before. Lastly, a pink scarf was wrapped around my neck. All I needed left to complete my look were my pearl ring, my pink boots, my white beanie hat, and barrettes for my hair.

"Now to fix my hair!" I said walking back to the bathroom.

* * *

**Please Review, Comment, And Vote on which legendary pokemon Dawn should have!**

* * *

**Winning Pokemon will be reveal next chapter!**

* * *

**Don't worry! This will be the only chapter with nudity!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: A Mother's Welcome

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Backyard**

Ash's POV

"WOAH!"

My chocolate pupils shrunk at the sight of the new Berlitz backyard. The stadium sized yard was divided into two sections from I could see. The first and closest area to the back door was where my battle against Dawn's servants, a good old pokemon battlefield. In front of the arena was a path leading to the back of yard. The dry path was split in the middle of the yard, allowing people or pokemon to roam through battlefield sized flower fields. Just like Dawn's old house, the backyard was mostly filled with patches of multicolored flowers and bushes. From the distance, I could see Dawn's other pokemon playing in the grassy fields of the yard. As usual, the sight of Mamoswine sleeping underneath a tall tree and Togekiss flying around made me seemed that Dawn's team didn't change.

Unfortunately, the rest of Dawn's team exposed themselves to me. A familiar white and blue squirrel pokemon ran out of a patch like a Growlithe and stopped in front of me. With her buck teeth and yellow cheeks, I knew that she was one of my girl's pokemon.

"Chipa!" The squirrel squeaked cheerfully.

"Hey Pachirisu!" I waved.

The playful rodent jumped onto my shoulder and nuzzled my right cheek with hers. Her curly, furry tail rested on my left shoulder as she curled it towards her. The tail pulled my face to the cute squirrel's face, forcing me to endure her. Since I hadn't seen Pachirisu in two years, I played along by petting her with one hand.

"I missed you too!" I giggled.

"Be careful Ash!" Paka warned.

"No need to worry guys! I have held Pachirisu before!" I said.

"Chipaaa..."

"AHHHHHHH!"

Electricity surged through my flesh painfully like a swarm of Beedrills. I screamed in great pain as I forgot about Pachirisu's behavior. The electric squirrel pokemon was unpredictable like a five year old child. She used to zap her trainer, Brock, and I all the time and it looked like nothing had changed. I fell like a rock, unable to move a muscle as the childlike squirrel ran off to play some more.

"Looks like Pachirisu's happy to see you Ash!" A woman giggled.

"Meow."

My vision cleared back up as a pair of crimson shoes were in front of me. Alongside them were a pair of feline paws that were white. I lifted my head up, revealing the woman and her pokemon shining at me. A familiar woman who was wearing a pink apron over a white short sleeve shirt was towering over me. Her hands were covered with brown garden gloves while holding a pair of garden shears in her left hand. The woman's hairstyle was a blue Afro with a red hair clip attach to where her right ear was covered over by the hairy dome. Just by the hairstyle and the fact that she has the springy tailed pokemon Glameow, I recognized the kind woman as the owner of this glorious property.

"Johanna!" I greeted, bursting back on my feet.

"Mistress Johanna!" Paka and Uji bowed to their real boss.

"Just call me Johanna guys." The mother said.

"Meow." Glameow replied.

"Of course." The men got up.

"Long time no see Ash!" Johanna greeted

"You too!" I shook Johanna's hand.

"Awesome place you have here!" I replied with a smile.

"What brings you back to Sinnoh?" Johanna asked.

I paused the process of my answer. The first reason I knew I could say, but the second reason was another story. I was about to spit out the first half of my answer, but got cut off by something shining in the Gracidea patch behind the maiden. The glowing only lasted for a few seconds as it dimmed to nothing.

"What the.."

A small pokemon flew out from beneath the Gracideas, surprising me as I spotted him. The creature looked like a white reindeer. The fur on its back appears to have shifted into a mohawk; it had a red flower petal on the right side of its neck, looking like a scarf or cape, and flat, white ears that looked like wings or antlers. It had a small ruff on the front of its neck and a stumpy tail. With the legendary pokemon floating in midair, I was astounded by its' graceful entrance. To make sure it was real, I brought out my Unova pokedex to scan it.

"Shaymin, the Gratitude Pokémon. When the Gracidea flower is in bloom, its pollen allows Shaymin to change into its Sky Forme from its Land Forme. Shaymin also have a tendency to migrate. "

"THANKS SHAYMIN!" Johanna called out.

"Anytime Johanna!" Shaymin responded.

"You must be Ash Ketchum!" The reindeer pokemon replied.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" I gasped.

"See you in a bit!" Shaymin answered.

The flying grass type took off like a Pidgey, leaving me speechless. Surprises were appearing from every direction like a wild pokemon. Billions of questions were piling up inside my mind and I didn't enter the mansion yet. If the backyard was the sea, beautiful and calm, then the House of Berlitz was a pirate ship. Inside one of the rooms was where Piplup and my Pikachu were inside a chest full of gold. The treasure chest was Dawn and the gold was her beauty.

"Bun!"

I turned back to the garden and spotted two pokemon coming. They stopped in front of us as I was interested by the new pokemon. One of them was a bunny pokemon that was half my size. It appeared similar to Buneary, but it had ears longer than a human arm. The other pokemon was about my height. Its body was similar of a bear, with bulky thighs and a collar of fire around its neck. The face, underside, arms, and legs were a shade of cream, and its back was dark blue.

"Lopunny, the rabbit pokemon. The evolve form of Buneary. The ears appear to be delicate. If they are touched roughly, it kicks with its graceful legs. "

"Typlosion, the fire pokemon. The evolve form of Quilava. Typhlosion obscures itself behind a shimmering heat haze that it creates using its intensely hot flames. This Pokémon creates blazing explosive blasts that burn everything to cinders." My pokedex said.

I put the pokedex back into my pocket as I stared at the new pokemon. I assumed that the two pokemon both belonged to Johanna's daughter. The last time I was with the Berlitz family, the former top coordinator's baby girl had a Buneary and a Cyndaquil. Buneary was Dawn's first catch, but Cyndaquil was a prize she won at a small competition. She won a Cyndauil egg by defeating the Johto trainer/friend Lyra in the Johto Festival. If it wasn't for me pushing Dawn onto the stage, she wouldn't have a Cyndaquil.

Just like how a mother takes care if her children, Dawn was raising her pokemon. She was a mother to her pokemon and I could tell that she was doing a good job just by seeing Lopunny's fur. The chocolate rabbit pokemon looked cleaned as she was moving her long ears, sending a calm breeze at Johanna and I.

"Bun Bun?"

"Lopunny is wondering where Pikachu is." Johanna translated.

I told Lopunny and Johanna that my buddy was with Piplup in Dawn's room due to what Paka and Uji did in order to save him from Team Rocket. Lopunny covered her face with her ears all happy that her lover came back to Sinnoh, but Johanna raised an eyebrow with disbelief. I moved away from the kind mother as I saw her eyes turn evil, giving a bad message to her daughter's servants.

"Dawn ordered us to protect Ash!" Paka explained.

"She saw Ash and wanted to take a shower!" Uji forwarded.

"Oh." Johanna's mood changed back to calm.

"Same old Dawn!" I chuckled.

"Good thing you guys said that or else you would have cleaned Glameow's litter box." Johanna added.

We all randomly started laughing, but I could tell that Paka and Uji were laughing weakly. Unfortunately, my stomach began to act up as I held my hand against my jacket. A loud growl rumbled my belly as it went through Johanna's hair, entering her ear canal.

"Sounds like it's lunch time!" Johanna declared.

"It has been awhile since I ate." I blushed.

"I'll have Sebastian whip up something." The generous coordinator offered.

"Who's Sebastian?" I asked.

"The butler." Johanna answered.

"Cool!" I smiled.

"What about our battle?" Uji wondered.

"Can't battle without an empty stomach." I smirked.

"How about cleaning the pool?" Johanna suggested, pointing to the back of the yard.

"POOL?"

* * *

**Please Comment and Review!**

* * *

**I think we all know who won.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: A Mother's Chat

Enjoy!

* * *

**Dining Room**

"More tea Johanna?" Sebastian questioned while holding a teapot.

"No thanks! You can have your afternoon break now." The boss declared.

"I'll go check if Lady finished her lunch." The bald butler replied.

"The sooner you do that, the longer your break will be." Johanna smiled.

"Thank you Madame." Sebastian bowed.

"Thanks for the food!" I waved while rubbing my full belly.

The butler of the Berlitz family left the large room, allowing us to chat. Unfortunately for me, I was leaning against my chair. My eyes were staring at the crystal chandelier hanging above the long table. The dining room looked like it came from a castle. Blue walls protected the area with a large window shining light behind Johanna. I was on the western side of the table while the mother of my lover was absorbing the sunlight behind her with her hair. The large Afro hairdo shielding its' hostess while I was gaining some vitamin d. As for Glameow, she was on the wooden floor eating her bowl of pokemon food.

"Great food Ash?" Johanna asked before taking another sip of tea.

"Almost as good as Brock's cooking!" I commented, turning the former coordinator.

"How's your mother?" Johanna wondered.

"She's fine. She told me to say hi from her when I got here." I said.

"Tell her I said hi when you see her again." Johanna said.

"I will." I nodded.

"If I knew that you were coming a week earlier, I would have prepared a proper welcome." Johanna said.

"Then that would have spoil the surprise." I smirked.

"And speaking of surprises, the for rent sign back at your old house surprised me!" I added.

"I saw you there while the limo was bringing me back here." Johanna responded.

"You can have that house if you want." She replied.

I tipped my chair backwards in shock by what I just heard. Living in Twinleaf Town, having Dawn a neighbor. That would be a dream come true!

"I'm okay!" I responded to the chair crash.

I got back up, rose the chair back on its' legs, and returned to my seat. Johanna took out a small key and placed it in front of me. The pain in my head quickly ceased as a huge grin grew on my face.

"I can have it?" I said with excitement.

"Yep, it's all yours!" Johanna nodded.

"Sweet!" I squealed.

"You just have to pay me the monthly rent." Johanna smiled.

My face fell onto the table in shame. My dream was formed, but destroyed in less than a minute. I was low on money due to the ferry tickets and the expensive gifts I bought for Dawn. One of the gifts I had to earned by battling the gym leader of Saffron City. I declined the offer by sliding back to Dawn's mother.

"How much?" I asked.

"A thousand pokedollars a month." Johanna answered.

"Awww!" I groaned.

"I spent my last thousand bucks on this for Dawn." I got my head up.

I went into my backpack and brought out a black box. The box was about the size of a pokeball and had a golden pokeball symbol on top. I placed the box on the table, allowing Johanna to view the treasure inside. The former top coordinator opened the box and made me got a preview of what her daughter's reaction will be like.

"Since when did you become such a Romeo, Ash?" Johanna smirked.

"Since I left Sinnoh two years ago." I answered.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Dawn's room**

Dawn's POV

The time had finally come. Time for this Beautifly to come out of her cocoon and enchant the guest of her garden. Time to reunite with Ash and this time, I'm held all the cards. If I play my hand correctly, Ash will be my prize. My body was all set as I was staring at the bathroom mirror. A reflection of me had on the outfit I put on after the embarrassing moment I had with the pokemon. Addition, my hair was equipped with my barrettes and white beanie hat. Pikachu was resting on my right shoulder while Piplup was in my arms.

"Ready guys?" I asked my tiny pals.

The pokemon's reflections both gave me nods from where I was standing. I took one final look at myself, realizing a bizarre feeling within me. With a kind of ghetto outfit being worn and Pikachu on my shoulder, I could picture myself in my lover's shoes. I let out a little giggle during the funny moment; which made the pokemon looked at me all confused. The two male pokemon couldn't read the heart of a ten year old human girl.

"It's nothing." I responded.

"Let's see what Ashy boy is doing!" I smiled as I left my bathroom.

I placed Piplup on my bed and grabbed my phone. My partner and his mouse friend watched as I text a little message to my bodyguards.

"Where's Ash?" I proofread my message.

I pressed the send button as I sat my butt next to my partner on the bed. A little dinging sound was heard a half a minute later, revealing a response. I let out a giggle with one palm over my mouth at what I read.

That's typical Ash!" I chuckled.

Just by glancing at the word, "Dining", I knew he was eating with my mom. Another ext popped up, asking what I wanted them to do. My door opened up, interrupting my soon to be text plan. Sebastian and one of my chefs proceeded to walk up to the bed. The chef that was in my room was wearing a black apron with a white shirt underneath. Her jet black hair was tied up with a hair crunchy, making her long ponytail go down to her shoulder blades.

"Great sandwich Sebastian!" I thank my butler.

"Poffins are done!" The woman announced.

"Thanks Hilary!" I smiled.

"The other chefs are finishing up on the other pokemon's food." The chef informed.

"Make sure Mamoswine gets triple of what the other pokemon have." I warned.

Hilary nodded as she and Sebastian exited the room. Ash's partner and I just watched with smiles as Piplup waddled to his lunch where it was my empty plate's replacement. He got onto the night stand and began to eat the pink poffins from his cyan bowl.

"Enjoy Piplup!" I said, watching my partner eat next to me.

A growl was heard right next to my left ear, making me giggle a little. I turned to Pikachu only to see his sweat drop. I could tell by the rodent's ears hanging down that the growling came from Pikachu's stomach.

"Are you hungry Pikachu?" I teased.

"Pikachu." The mouse nodded in defeat.

Suddenly, my brain sparked with an idea. My plan of making Ash feel welcome evolved as I quickly sent a message about what I wanted Paka and Uji to do. They have seen myself perform in contests ever since I hired them. Now it was going to be their turn to put on a performance for me. The clever move on my part will be gaining knowledge on Ash's battle strategies.

"**If you guys already challenged Ash in a battle, get ready! Like me, he never back downs any change of a battle." **My message read.

"**We challenged him to a 2 vs. 1 tag battle." **Paka informed.

"**A handicap match? Can't wait to see it!" **I wrote with my eyes widely open.

"**I'll be on the balcony by the backyard, watching the battle from above." **I replied.

"**What about Pikachu?" **Uji wondered.

"**I'm going to feed him now." **I finished my virtual chat.

I turned off my phone and turned back to Piplup. My partner was resting on the nightstand with half of his lunch gone. I got my butt out of the bed, went to the full penguin, and grabbed his bowl of poffins. Piplup instantly got back up, demanding me to give back his food.

"How about we eat on the back balcony?" I said to my partner.

"Pip?" Piplup blinked.

"I've arranged some little entertainment for us!" I answered.

"It's a beautiful day to watch a pokemon battle!" I replied.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"How about a nice bottle of ketchup, Pikachu?" I asked the cute mouse.

"Pikachu!" The mouse cheered.

If I knew anything about Pikachu,he was just like his master. They both love to battle and ear like pigs. The cute little rodent pokemon could devour any food that he or his friends were eating, but his favorite food that he ate a lot back when I was traveling with Ash and Brock was ketchup. A bottle of warm ketchup was all it took to see Pikachu in love.

"I'll get you that bottle right now!" I smiled.

"Pi pika pika chu?" Pikachu wondered.

"I'm not calling Sebastian or a chef to bring the bottle to me. I'm going to get it myself!" I replied as I got to the door with Piplup behind me.

"I may be rich and sweet girl, but I'm not a spoiled princess!"

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!  
**

* * *

**I can't wait to watch net week's episode of Pokemon! I hope Dawn stays with Ash for a while.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Battle Guards Part 1

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Dining Room**

Ash's POV

The secrets were exposed to the Top Coordinator. My face was burning red in embarrassment as I allowed the truth ran into Johanna's head. Out of all the people I could confess my feelings for the rich blunette, her mother was probably my best bet. The mother's face changed from being shock to a kind smile. She placed her hand on my hat, giving her permission to go after her daughter. I now had permission to have Dawn.

"Go get her." Johanna smiled.

"Thanks, Johanna!" I nodded.

Suddenly, my brain rewind to a moment that happened twenty minutes ago. After "giving" Pikachu to their boss, Paka and Uji challenged me to a 1 vs 2 pokemon battle. Seeing them standing on the battlefield made my mind switch from my girl to battle mode. A good battle was a great way to get Dawn's attention before I give her my gift. I got up out of my chair and went to the side door behind me; which let me back to the backyard.

"Well, time to battle!" I said.

"Paka and Uji?" Johanna guessed.

"Yep!" I nodded.

"Have fun!" The mother waved.

* * *

**Backyard Balcony**

Dawn's POV

The sun was shining down on the backyard as I entered the large balcony of the mansion's second floor. I took a seat and placed a bottle of ketchup on the table. Pikachu jumped from my right shoulder and grabbed the bottle with joy. My blue partner was already set with his food as I saw him eating his poffins next to Pikachu.

"Enjoy the show, guys!" I smiled.

"What show?"

I turned to the left and found the pokemon I've found back when my mom and I moved here. With his green fur visible on the brown railings, I knew it was Shaymin relaxing in the sun. He stood up a little and jumped on to my hat, wondering what I was planning.

"Hey Shaymin!" I looked up my friend with a smile.

"Paka and Uji are going to battle Ash momentary.

"Isn't that the boy with the red cap and Zs on his cheeks?" The hedgehog described.

"Yes." I nodded.

"I saw him twenty minutes again." He said.

"Johanna offered lunch to him after he got electrocuted by Pachirisu." He chuckled.

"Really?" I giggled.

"Pikaa..." Pikachu squeaked at Ash's foolishness.

"Is that Pikachu his?" Shaymin blinked.

"Pika?" Ash's mouse blinked as well.

"Yep, and I found Shaymin when I moved into this house, Pikachu." I answered both questions at once.

"OK, guys! I'm ready!" A familiar voice called out to my bodyguards.

The sound of Ash made my heart bounced with excitement as we all turned our attentions to the battlefield. I leaned forward a little and spotted the third combatant coming out out to the field, giving me a big smile on my face. With the best seats of the house, this was going to be a good show.

* * *

Ash's POV

"We're all set when you are!" Uji said from the opposite side of the field.

"Bui!" Buizel nodded.

"Ready, Burmy?" Paka asked.

The pokemon nodded in response.

"Go Oshawott and Snivy!" I cried, throwing two pokeballs in the air.

The balls opened up as they summoned beams of light down in front of us. The beams formed two bodies exposing my pokemon. The one on my left was a small water pokemon with a white head and blue ears. The pokemon next to him was a female grass type with a long pointy nose and a short tail with green feathers. Both pokemon were starters from the Unova region. The region where my last journey took place.

"Ready?" I asked my team.

"Piplup!" I heard.

The familiar chirp of Dawn's partner rang into Oshawott's short ears as he went into serious mode. Memories of Unova came back to me while seeing the white otter's attitude. When Dawn visited Unova for the Junior World Championship, Oshawott and Piplup acted like rivals. Trying to win the heart of a Meloetta, but failed due to Dawn leaving to Johto and Metoetta returning to her trainer. Just by seeing the small otter pokemon's courage, he wanted to prove to Piplup who's better.

"Let's start this off with a Hydro Pump, Oshawott!" I ordered.

The water type responded with a nod and blew out a massive current of water out of his mouth. His target was the taller otter pokemon.

"Buizel, use Aqua Jet!" Uji said.

With the rushing water coming at him, the orange bigger otter pokemon ran into Oshawott's attack and engulfed his body with a liquid aura. Seeing that he was riding against the current, Paka was going to get the first hit. Unfortunately for him, he had another thing coming. Before the impact, Oshawott quickly took his scalchop and slashed it across the stream, countering Buizel's Aqua Jet with Razor Shell.

"Ya! Nice Job, Oshawott!" I commented.

"Burmy, use Tackle on Snivy!" Paka commanded.

The bug type flew towards Snivy in response.

"Use Leaf Blade, Snivy!" I ordered.

Snivy nodded and turned her leaf looking arms into glowing blades. She ran towards her target and was about to slash, but something unexpected happened. The field suddenly got into a sandstorm, blinding everyone with the dirt blowing in our faces. The cries of Snivy and Oshawott were heard from the storm, informing that they must have gotten sand in their eyes. The wind calmed down seconds later, returning the field to normal.

"What the..." I gasped.

Although the field became normal once more, there were an advantage that was visible to anyone watching. A disadvantage for me sadly. Two holes were in front of my pokemon, replacing Burmy and Buizel. One of them used Sandstorm to try to blind my pokemon and the other one probably used Dig to hide themselves. To make matters worse, Snivy and Oshawott became paralyzed with sand in their eyes. All I could do now was to embrace the double impact.

"Are you guys alright?" I called out as I saw my team wiping their eyes off.

"Come on out, guys!" Paka and Uji cried.

My opponents rose out the ground, directly below my team. The ground broke apart on my pokemon, sending them flying into the air. Buizel got Snivy while Burmy launched Oshawott to the sky.

"Snivy! Oshawott!" I cried.

"Now use Swift!" Uji continued.

Buizel spun like a record as he fired a rave of stars upwards towards Snivy. The grass type saw the upcoming stars, but it was too late to counter. The stars hit her with decent force and sent her falling to the ground.

"Snivy!" I called out.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! XD  
**

**Please Review and Comment!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Battle Guards Part 2

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dawn's POV

When I allowed my bodyguards to battle my boyfriend, I was expecting them to get their butts kicked. The result I was witnessing was the complete opposite. It was Ash who was squirming. His Snivy was currently getting pounded roughly by Burmy's Swift attack, screeching in pain. While seeing the impact up close, the thought of giving Paka and Uji raises grew.

"**I must have trained my boys too well!" **My brain said.

* * *

**Back to Ash**

Ash's POV

My grass type made his way back down, but something felt odd to me. I glance at the field and spotted Burmy watching the action. An idea suddenly popped into my head as I saw the coil appendage of the bug type. It was going ti be a difficult strategy, but if it worked, Snivy would take no fall damage.

"Use, Vine Whip to grab Burmy's appendage!" I announced.

Snivy opened her eyes and spotted (in her view) an upside-down worm. Two vines came out of her sides, went towards Burmy, and wrapped his top tightly. With a really short time limit, Snivy did a 360 flip, flinging her target to the other side of the field, slamming him to the ground hard. Snivy on the other hand, landed on her feet safely.

"NO! BURMY!" Paka gasped.

The worm groaned on the ground, frozen in injury. That meant that got the advantage of this battle. One guard was eliminated, but I still had to deal with Uji's Buizel.

"Return!" The eliminated trainer called out, sending his pokemon back in his pokeball.

* * *

Dawn's POV

My jaw just fell by what I just saw. An incredible Vine Whip counter move was new to my eyes and it was well executed beautifully. Although my bodyguards were losing now, I was still impressed. Both at my boys and Ash. This was a Pay Per View quality match.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

"For a boy with messy hair, he's not half bad!" Shaymin commented.

"Y-ya!" I giggled.

* * *

Ash's POV

"I know your up there, Dee Dee!" I teased.

Dawn's bodyguards became suddenly confused by what I was talking about. Apparently, their "boss" didn't tell them about her diamond dandruff secret. If they met Kenny or Leona, they would have known in less than a minute why they call my girl Dee Dee. Only Brock, Leona, Kenny, Dawn's rival Ursula, and I know about the origin of diamond dandruff.

"I'll tell you guys later." I responded.

"In the meantime..." Uji said, flashing his glasses at me.

Buizel quickly used Aqua Jet on my Snivy, knocking me off guard. The attack made a successful hit, axing the grass type out of the battle. My cockiness took over me and cost half of my team. I retreated Snivy back into her pokeball with a sigh of stupidity.

"Save your cocky attitude if you win!" Paka told me.

"T-thanks." I blushed a little.

* * *

**Balcony**

Dawn's POV

A sigh of embarrassment blew out of my mouth in response to the table turning. A trainer like Ash should know one of the rule of battle. This rule also implies to wars or driving a car. Pay attention to the field, not your lover! You take one second away from your opponent and you will likely get shot. The only exception I could say the opposite was if they played card games with holographic images.

"Ugh, Arceus." I whispered.

"Pika..." Pikachu sighed.

"Well that happened." Shaymin said.

* * *

**Back to Ash**

Ash's POV

Round three was going to be intense. Oshawott against up against Buizel to see who was superior. Which water type was going to stay on their feet after the battle? We were about to find out. Of course my otter was nervous and didn't want to continue battling. Luckily, his support was above watching us. He was not only his friend, but also his rival since the day they met in Unova.

"Piplup is watching you!" I said to my water type.

Oshawott heard what I said and went into action.

"Start this round with Hydro Pump" I commanded.

"Buizel use, Razor Wind!" Uji said.

My otter sprayed a strong current while Uji's otter charged up his tail. He swung a blade of air with his tail before he got pounded by the rushing flow. Although, my attack hit its target, Oshawott was going to take more damage than his foe. The razor wind pierced through the Hydro Pump, hitting Oshawott hard.

"Oshawott!" I called.

"Now use, Dig!" I heard.

Uji's companion burrowed back into the ground once Oshawott got back up. Like what happened with Snivy, Deja vu struck me once more. The fat lady sang her number as the last half of my team got launched his way up the balcony. If the next move was going to be Swift, I'm finished. The predictable attack was called as the bigger water type went into a clockwise spinning motion. The fountain of doom got turned on, sending stars towards my pokemon.

Oshawott saw the rising attack and gave me a weird look. Without my command, he used a downward Aqua Jet counter. The liquid comet rained down through the starry tornado unharmed, but there was a hidden strategy we were all unaware of. He then took his scalchop and charged it up as he collided into Buizel, followed by him slashing his accessory.

"**BOOM!"**

Another exploded took its toll to Dawn's new battlefield, spreading more dust everywhere. Whoever was standing when the smoke cleared up was going to be the victor. While the chaos was happening, my mind was impressed by the move Oshawott executed. A combination Aqua Jet and Razor Shell that I've never used before.

"I think that was a Razor Aqua Jet!" I cried.

The smoke cleared up, revealing the winner. Not just the winner of the round, but he won it for his team. Standing all dazed was my otter pokemon, but he fainted next to Buizel due to using most of his energy on that new combo. Those seconds were enough to say I won. Applause were heard as Uji and I ran to our pokemon to check on them.

"Are you okay, Oshawott?" I asked my otter.

"Buizel?" I heard Uji.

The fallen creatures regained some energy, responding to our calls.

"You did great, Oshawott!" I said.

"You too, Buizel." Uji said.

* * *

Dawn's POV

And that's all they wrote. My heart was pounding hard by what kind of battle I just watched. A remarkable battle that I thought was gonna last two minutes, lasted a decent five minutes according to my poketech. Both sides were evenly matched, but Ash barely won with that sweet combo attack. The outcome had me curious by what kind of combo Oshawott used. I knew he did a downward Aqua Jet, but what caused the explosion?

"I'm surprised Paka and Uji could last that long!" Shaymin complimented.

"Me too!" I smiled.

My phone beeped in my pocket, ending the celebration. I grabbed the phone to see who who was texting me and read it.

"**You haven't forgotten about 7pm, have you?"**

Truth was I did forget about tonight. I had planned to go have dinner with the Pokemon Coordinators committee in Jubilife City. Some of Sinnoh's top coordinators were going to be there. Wallace, Marian, maybe even my former rival, Zoey will be there. The meeting was scheduled last month and I didn't mind going. If I knew Ash was coming a week ahead, a week ahead, I would have refused my invitation. Bailing out wasn't an option now. I had to go!

"Can I bring a friend of mine?" I typed in, getting out of my seat.

"Sure! Who?" My agent responded back.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**

* * *

**I would have uploaded this yesterday, but I took two days off because it was my 21st birthday Friday!**

**Yay, I'm 21!**


End file.
